Appalling Behavior
by supergirl3684
Summary: Dumbledore is fed up with two of his wayward professors and decides to put an end to their bad behavior. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stormed through the empty corridors of the school with his left hand clutching the ear of a certain potions master and his right hand clutching the ear of the certain defense against the dark arts professor

**APPALING BEHAVIOR **

_**SUMMARY: Dumbledore is fed up with two of his wayward professors and decides to put an end to their bad behavior**_

_**BETA: Ink**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sadly enough, not owned by me! :D **_

_**WRITTEN FOR: Halo-N-Horns…happy now hun? **_

_**A/N: I hope you all like this! My muse just wouldn't shut up so I did as it commanded and...insanity insued! **_

Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stormed through the empty corridors of the school, with his left hand clutching the ear of a certain potions master, and his right hand clutching the ear of a certain defense against the dark arts professor.

"Headmaster, really, there's no need…" The words trailed off as Dumbledore turned his stormy gaze on the professor.

From the other side of the powerful wizard presently dragging them in a manner most undignified, the potions master snorted. Unlike his counterpart _he_ knew there was no chance to plead their case with the irate older wizard. _He_ knew that to do so would only further infuriate him, which would in turn mean a longer punishment.

Although neither was in the position to argue with the headmaster, let alone one another, they couldn't seem to stop themselves.

"Would you shut up wolf?" The potions master snapped through a wince, "Like we need someone to see us like this."

"As if you're yelling at me is going to help us, you overgrown bat," The other man snapped back with a wince of his own.

Their hurried steps, (they quickly learned that it didn't hurt quiet as much if they kept up with the headmaster), were suddenly halted as Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and dragged his arms in front of him to better see the two wayward professors.

"Unless you'd like me to deal with you both right here and now, you had better keep your mouths shut." The headmaster's voice was low, causing both men to swallow nervously. "Rest assured I will not put up a silencing spell, nor will I send away any who come around wondering what the commotion is about. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" The two replied as one.

Not another word was uttered, other than the soft 'Oww' that came intermittently from both men as Dumbledore's grip seemed to have gotten stronger. By the time they'd gotten to Dumbledore's rooms, both would have sworn their ears were hanging by a thread.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It took the two professors a minute before realization struck them. They were in the headmaster's _private rooms!_

Of course they'd both been in them before, but usually only when it meant…

This time it was the potions master who broke the silence, "Albus, surely not even you are crazy enough to mean to…"

His voice trailed off as Dumbledore glared at him, "Yes, Severus Tobias Snape, I intend to spank you and Mr. Lupin. The both of you have been displaying behavior that is absolutely appalling. That you would throw such a tantrum, that you would tell everyone that Remus is a werewolf, it is appalling young man! You should be thankful I didn't put you over my knee right there and then."

Severus paled even more then his usual wan complexion, and took a step back. He had to bite back a groan as he realized he had started to argue with the older man who he looked upon as a father. Not only that but he called him CRAZY!

He knew that if he weren't in for it before, he certainly was now. He gave an inaudible sigh of relief as the headmaster's anger gaze was shifted away from him and onto the other man in the room.

"And you Remus John Lupin; how dare you not take your Wolfsbane! You know what can happen if you don't. You, young man, were careless! Go wait in your room… NOW!"

Remus didn't even have time to spare a look at Severus, as he all but ran to the room that was designated his and/or Severus' as the situation arose. He shut the door softly and sat on the bed, resigned to his fate and vowing to 'take it like a man'.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Go to my room, put your nose in a corner, and wait for me," Dumbledore ordered Severus with a stern frown.

Severus didn't bother to protest, knowing it would only bring more trouble for him, and went to the headmaster's room as ordered. He really, _really_ didn't want to stand in the corner but did so anyway. He'd gone against the order once. and that was enough for him.

In the sitting room, Dumbledore sat and closed his eyes, calming himself down. He couldn't love either man more if they'd been his own flesh and blood, and he thought of them both like sons. Once upon a time the two had even gotten along. More and more though, it seemed like hatred was the only emotion either could show for the other.

Twenty minutes later, a much calmer Dumbledore went to his room and sat on the bed. He noticed that Severus was standing stock still. "Come here Severus," he commanded softly.

Severus walked over to the man slowly, head bowed, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Look at me child," Dumbledore ordered firmly yet gently. He waited until Severus' eyes met his. "Your hatred for Remus must come to an end before you both do something that you will both regret, and hurt each other more then you already have. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Severus replied, trying not to sound nervous.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles not really believing that the man before him would try… but that would have to wait. "Remove your robes please."

Severus gulped anxiously and did as he was told. When the robes were hanging neatly, and Severus was back at his side, Dumbledore guided him over his lap and bared him, causing Severus to bite back an embarrassed groan.

Dumbledore didn't give him long to contemplate the position he was in for long, as he raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding swat.

Severus let out a hiss and then tried to remain silent. It didn't last for long. As soon the headmaster had turned his normally white backside red, Severus gave up the struggle.

When he felt rather than heard the man over his knees begin to cry, Dumbledore began to lecture.

"You know better," **SWAT, SWAT** "then to throw," **SWAT, SWAT** "a temper tantrum," **SWAT, SWAT** "like the one," **SWAT, SWAT** "that erupted," **SWAT, SWAT** "last night." **SWAT, SWAT** "It had better," **SWAT, SWAT** "not happen," **SWAT, SWAT** "again." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you," **SWAT, SWAT** "understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir," Severus answered quickly.

He didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling. He knew it was hopeless. He could withstand all the nasty things said about him (Bat indeed), losing his one true love (Lily), and even kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes (Yuck), but to disappoint _this_ man…to make _this_ man feel it necessary to give him a child's punishment… that hurt the most of all.

Wanting to make a lasting impression, Dumbledore stopped the spanking long enough to hold up a hand and call out, "Accio hairbrush."

Severus didn't hold back his groan now as he felt the flat of the hairbrush rest against his already sore backside. "Please sir, I'm sorry."

"I know you are child," Dumbledore assured him as he raised the implement and brought it down with a crashing sting. Severus didn't bother to hold back the yelp, knowing that no matter the threat in the hall, in the safety of the bedroom, Dumbledore had in fact put up a silencing spell so that his cries didn't reach Remus's sensitive hearing.

"You broke your promise not to reveal Remus's secret Severus, and that is why you are getting a dose of the brush. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had known the moment the words were out of his mouth that he was in trouble. He had been feeling guilty the entire time.

Wanting to bring the spanking to an end, Dumbledore tipped him forward and brought the brush down on the sensitive under curve.

"No, please sir," Severus cried out, "I'm s-sorry!"

"I w-won't OW," **SMACK, SMACK** "break a-another AH," **SMACK, SMACK** "promise again!" **SMACK, SMACK** "OW!"

Dumbledore brought the brush down twice more on the fullest part of the upturned backside, before ending the spanking. Severus went limp over his lap, crying harder as the throbbing in his backside intensified.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and Severus' clothes righted themselves. While waiting for the younger wizards cries to quiet, the headmaster rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Up you go, my boy," Dumbledore said as he helped to right Severus, and took him into a warm embrace.

"I truly am sorry headmaster," Severus whispered.

"I know child and all is forgiven." Dumbledore bestowed a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing him away. "Come, you can go wash your face and change so you can get some sleep."

Severus didn't protest as Dumbledore transfigured his robe into a night shirt and handed it to him. Outside of the bedroom, Severus headed for the bathroom and Dumbledore headed for the extra bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore strode into the extra bedroom without knocking, startling the man inside. Remus stood up slowly, waiting to see what the headmaster would say.

"Go to my room, put your nose in a corner, and wait for me," Dumbledore ordered Remus with a frown, much as he had Severus.

Remus didn't bother to protest, knowing it would only bring more trouble for him, and went to the headmaster's room as ordered. Much like the other young wizard, he really, _really_ didn't want to stand in the corner, but did so anyway. He'd heard, from Severus, about Severus' going against that particular order and that was enough to keep him from ever attempting to flaunt the instruction.

With Remus out of the room, Dumbledore transfigured the one giant bed into two smaller beds with a small dresser between them. It only took five minutes for Severus to come into the room, dressed for bed.

With a warm smile Dumbledore ushered him into one of the beds and sat by his side rubbing circles on the younger wizard's back. He knew that when Severus woke up in the morning he'd be his normal surly self, but for now, Severus would let himself be coddled, though he'd never admit it.

Ten minutes, and a few 'go to sleeps' later, and Severus was in a deep sleep. Dumbledore waited an extra five minutes before going back to his room, wanting to make Remus wait in the corner as long as Severus had.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore went to his room and sat on the bed before calling, "Come here Remus."

Remus walked over to the man trying not to appear as nervous as he felt.

Dumbledore met Remus's eyes. "Your hatred for Severus must come to an end before you both do something that you will both regret, and hurt each other more then you already have. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Remus replied instantly.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles, still not believing that either man would really try. He would have to keep working on that, but for now, "Remove your robes please."

Remus took a deep breath and did as he was told. With the robes folded neatly and set aside, Remus went back to the headmaster's side. Dumbledore guided him over his lap and bared him. Remus closed his eyes trying to ward off the embarrassment he was feeling.

Dumbledore didn't wait for the younger wizard to prepare himself; he raised his hand quickly, and brought it down with a loud swat.

Remus too tried to remain silent, but it couldn't last long. Dumbledore was a practiced disciplinarian, and soon turned the pale backside a dusky red.

Remus made a valiant attempt to remain stoic but it was a losing battle. Dumbledore sighed sadly as he picked up the tempo and the put more force into the swats. To help things along he started to lecture.

"You know better," **SWAT, SWAT** "then to _keep_," **SWAT, SWAT** "from taking," **SWAT, SWAT** "your Wolfsbane potion," **SWAT, SWAT** "like you did." **SWAT, SWAT** "You could," **SWAT, SWAT** "have hurt some-," **SWAT, SWAT** "-one." **SWAT, SWAT** "It had better," **SWAT, SWAT** "_not_ happen again!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Remus answered as he began to finally cry. .

He quickly gave up all pretense of trying to take his punishment like the man he thought he was, and instead settled for taking it like the child he felt like more and more.

Knowing he wanted to make a lasting impression, Dumbledore had not put the hairbrush away, but he found it was a bit out of reach, so he stopped the spanking, and held up a hand. He called out, "Accio hairbrush." The sturdy wooden implement came soaring into his waiting hand.

Remus stilled instantly, "Please sir, don't… please"

Dumbledore gave him a reassuring pat on the back as he raised the brush and brought it down with a resounding smack. Remus couldn't hold back the yelp.

"You broke your promise to never to forget to take your potion and that is why you are getting these last few swats with the brush. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Remus answered through his tears.

Dumbledore tipped him forward and brought the brush down on the sensitive under curve.

Remus cried out, "I'm s-sorry!"

"I w-won't AH," **SMACK, SMACK** "forget again. OW," **SMACK, SMACK** "I promise sir!" **SMACK, SMACK** "AH!"

Dumbledore brought the brush down twice more on the fullest part of the upturned backside before ending the spanking. Remus went limp over is lap crying as the throb in his backside melted slowly into a feeling akin to a fire burning in his backside.

Dumbledore waved his wand and Remus's clothes righted themselves. He began to rub comforting circles on the younger wizards back, repeating the same process he had gone through with Severus. These two young men were more alike than they knew.

Dumbledore helped right Remus and brought him into a warm embrace, "It's alright Remus."

"I am truly sorry headmaster," Remus murmured.

"I know child and all is forgiven." Dumbledore gave him a kiss on the forehead before carefully drawing back. "Come, you can go wash your face and change so you can get some sleep."

Dumbledore transfigured his robe into a night shirt and handed it to him. Remus went straight for the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later to find Dumbledore in his and Severus' room waiting for him.

Remus lay on his stomach and looked up forlornly at the headmaster, "I _will_ try my hardest to be civil with him."

"I know you will my boy," Dumbledore assured him, "You both will. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes sir," Remus yawned and was sound asleep seconds later.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore watched his two boys sleep for a few minutes before leaving with a shake of his head. He headed for his office to finish some last minute paper work.

He stared at Fawkes and smiled gently, "Do you think those two will ever realize how much alike they truly are?"

Fawkes gave a muted but still shrill squawk causing the wizard to laugh, "I didn't think so either."

With a small shake of his head Dumbledore sat at his desk. All was right for the night. His two boys were sound asleep with at least one thing in common… red backsides.

**THE END**


End file.
